Le peuple à voté
by Wonders7
Summary: La tragique histoire de vingt-quatre enfants, choisis par leurs concitoyens, qui auront "l'honneur" de participer à la première édition d'Expiation (Quarter Quell) des Hunger Games.
1. District Un : La Belle & la Bête

_« Fortuna Pyrmont, 17 ans, District Un »_

L'infime douleur au doigt se dissipe, alors que je me place devant toutes les autres dindes du coin. Elles se laissent bousculer sans broncher. Elles savent que ce sera moi. J'écarte une mèche qui me cache la vue, et j'aperçois dans la boule des filles, un seul et unique papier. Ca ne peut qu'être moi. J'ai tout fait pour que ce soit moi. Avant, je me fondais dans la foule, je me prêtais au jeu des autres filles, j'arrivais parfaitement à me faire passer pour la parfaite fille niaise du Un. Mais après l'annonce, j'ai changé de méthode. Au centre, je leur ai montré, que s'ils voulaient un vainqueur, ils devaient voter pour moi. « Pour rappeler aux Districts que ce sont les rebelles qui ont versés le premier sang », disait le Président. Tu parles. Juste une excuse pour pimenter le spectacle. L'hymne de Panem retentit, et tout le monde se tait. Il n'y a plus un son sur la Grand-Place, et pourtant, il y a du peuple. Je me tourne et observe attentivement tout les villageois qui se tassent tout autour de nous, leurs enfants, regroupés au centre de la Place. Le soleil tape vraiment fort, on est tous en train de suer, et en plus de ça les rayons reflètent sur le métal doré de l'hôtel de Justice, et ceux qui sont devant, comme moi, crèvent de chaud. Quand l'hymne se termine, l'hôtesse claque des talons et viens se coller au micro, devant l'estrade. Comme toujours, Velvet s'est vêtue d'une robe dorée très courte, qui lui arrive à peine au mollet, et incrustée de pierres précieuses, de toute les couleurs. Elle porte autant de bijoux que d'habitude, des bagues, des colliers, des bracelets. Sa perruque, dorée également, porte une espèce d'étoile argentée, assortie à ses minuscules escarpins. Son aspect amuse tout le monde, même Skaïn et Bise, les vainqueurs assis au fond à côté du maire et de sa femme, se chuchotent des trucs et rigolent ensembles.

- _Bienvenue à tous, à ces 25èmes Hunger Games_ ! S'écrit-elle, surement plus qu'excitée à l'idée de participer à cette édition. _Comme vous le savez tous, cette année voit arriver la toute Première Expiation ! Il n'y a qu'un seul nom dans chaque boule, et ce nom a été choisi par l'ensemble des citoyens. _

En fait, le lendemain de l'annonce de l'Expiation, chaque citoyen de plus de dix huit ans a eu pour obligation de se rendre sur la Grand-Place. Un par un, ils sont passés aux tables de votes, tenus par plusieurs Pacificateurs. Ils devaient cocher, sur un écran, le nom de l'enfant pour lequel il votait.

- _Bien, commençons ! Les dames d'abord !_

Pendant qu'elle fait claquer ses talons jusqu'à la boule de droite, il y a des filles qui se ratatinent, qui angoissent, qui sont pétrifiées. Mais la majorité, comme moi, tendent l'oreille, et n'espère qu'une seule chose, entendre leur nom. Velvet pioche le papier, retourne au micro et annonce distinctement :

- _Fortuna Pyrmont !_

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exprimer ce sourire, effrayant d'après mes amis, qui s'affiche sur mon visage que très rarement. Je me reprends aussitôt, m'efforçant de paraître neutre, indifférente. Je m'avance d'un pas décidé, la tête haute, jusqu'en haut, et je viens me placer juste à côté de Velvet. Elle n'a pas lésinée sur le parfum…

- _Bien, maintenant, les garçons ! _

J'observe attentivement les garçons. Du haut de l'estrade, je peux tous les voir. L'un deux sera mon adversaire. L'hôtesse revient et annonce :

- _Bright Kinnimonth !_

Oh non, pas lui ! Bright sort du tas et marche vers nous. Il est géant. Il est suant. Il est rouge de haine. Il est musclé comme un bœuf. Il transpire littéralement la rage. Il monte sur la scène et se place à côté de nous. Il respire si fort qu'on dirait qu'il vient de courir un marathon. Velvet s'écarte et nous demande de nous serrer la main. Je me tourne vers lui, et, je vois en dessous de sa chevelure brune, une veine prête à exploser. Il me tend la main, je lui serre. Il essaie surement de m'impressionner, mais il serre tellement fort que ma main craque plusieurs fois. Je sers les dents, et je relâche.

_« Joyeux Hunger Games à tous, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »_


	2. District Deux : Le frère & la soeur

_« Tiberius Cronin, 16 ans, District Deux »_

- _Nitya Cronin !_

Bah, ça m'étonne pas trop. On avait parié une paire de bottes qu'elle serait choisie. Je suis un peu déçu quand même, je n'aurai personne pour me mesurer à l'escalade ou à la course. Mais elle va revenir, c'est obligé. J'ai confiance en elle, et elle aussi apparemment, vu le magnifique sourire de victoire qu'elle affiche, celui qu'elle s'entraine à faire depuis cinq jours, devant le miroir de la salle de bain, et chaque fois qu'elle croise quelqu'un dans la rue. Yavis se traine comme il peut jusqu'à la boule des garçons. Vu la bonne vingtaine d'anneaux qu'il porte, la tonne de chaines enroulées autour de ses bras et ces bottes noires énormes et extravagantes assorties à son ensemble pour le moins étrange, une espèce de tissu en fil de fer enroulé tout autour de sa poitrine et de ses jambes, on ne peut que le plaindre. Il pioche le papier, retourne au micro, ouvre bien grand la bouche pour exhiber ses multiples dents en argent et annonce :

- _Tiberius Cronin !_

Euh… Quoi ? Non, non non non, c'est pas possible. Il y a une erreur. Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas. Je panique, je regarde successivement mes parents et Nitya. Elle a blanchis, elle ne sourit plus, mais elle ne bronche pas. Mes parents, dont les regards compatissants pleuvent déjà sur eux, font quelques sourires embarrassés aux gens, et serrent les poignets. Tellement la situation est inhabituelle, j'en oublie de monter. Le garçon à côté de moi me pousse pour que j'y aille. Je monte sur scène, je vais à côté de Yavis, et je lance un regard à ma sœur. Elle comprend directement. La Moisson n'est même pas passée, mais on se prépare déjà tout les deux à perdre l'autre. Je savais que les gens du Deux avaient un penchant pour tous les trucs sadiques, mais pas à ce point là. Sous les applaudissements, sous le regard de deuil de mes parents, Yavis, qui n'en a apparemment rien à faire de la situation, lance :

_« Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »_


	3. District Trois: L'intello & la Chialeuse

_« Tenney Saltcoats, 15 ans, District Trois »_

La fille hurle, crie, pleure, griffe, se débat comme une folle furieuse. Drôlement énergique, pour une gamine de treize ans. Elle caricature tellement le tribut terrifié que certains ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de ricaner. Surtout les filles, toutes celles qui se savent sauvées pour un an encore. Deux Pacificateurs la portent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la scène, et l'amènent se placer juste à côté de l'hôtesse, littéralement outrée d'un tel comportement. Sa robe orangée est assortie à la queue de cheval rousse de la petite de treize ans. Les gens du Trois ont toujours été humble, alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi ont-ils voté contre une fille qui n'a aucune chance ? Je m'attends au pire pour le garçon. Gigia part piocher l'enveloppe du « chanceux ». Je n'avais jamais vu un ensemble pareil. Un unique costume, entièrement blanc à rayures grises, qui lui recouvre entièrement le corps, du cou jusqu'au pied. Elle doit avoir bien cinquante ans, mais apparemment les chirurgiens aux Capitole font des miracles. Heureusement, parce que sinon bien des vainqueurs seraient rentrés bien amochés. Ses cheveux blancs et bouclés surplombés d'une petite clochette me font vaguement penser à un petit caniche. Sa clochette grésille au mouvement de ses pas, jusqu'au micro, où elle déplie le papier :

- _Tenney Saltcoats. _

Ah. C'est fâcheux. C'est moi. Sale tic qui me fait défaut, je redresse mes lunettes. Mon estomac gargouille et se resserre. Je suis pris d'une violente migraine, et l'envie de dire tout simplement « non, désolé, ce sera sans moi » me titille le bout de la langue. Mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix, donc j'avance. En tout cas, j'essaie. J'ai l'impression d'aller vite, mais en fait je reste concentré pour avancer droit, mais le stress et l'angoisse font trembler tout mon corps, et je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot à gesticuler comme ça. Je me traine jusqu'à la scène, et je vais me placer à côté des deux demoiselles. Mon cœur se resserre, je jette un coup d'œil à mes parents, presque comme si je m'en voulais et que j'étais désolé, même si ce n'est pas ma faute. Quoique. Après tout, je l'ai bien cherché non ? A toujours étaler mon intelligence, à montrer que j'étais supérieur aux autres. Les autres mendiants de mon quartier ont du voir d'un mauvais œil ma place dans la prestigieuse école d'ingénieur, pratiquement inaccessible à n'importe quel autre gamin de mon âge. Pensaient-ils vraiment que je pourrais devenir leur premier vainqueur ? Ou alors ce n'est qu'une histoire de jalousie ? Mon cœur se resserre encore plus. Alors que quelques applaudissements forcés se font entendre, je le regarde, les uns après les autres, je les observe et je me demande : Qui à voté pour moi ? Celui-ci ? Celle-là ? Ou ceux là ? Mon angoisse se change en colère, en une haine impitoyable envers ceux qui m'emmènent à l'abattoir.


	4. District Quatre : Pêcheur & Névrosée

"Venture Keene, 18 ans, District Quatre"

C'est le moment. Enfin. Toutes ces heures passées avec papa, toutes ces heures de supplice avec maman, tout les deux, crachant sur les centres d'entrainement du District, mais me coachant comme un athlète de haut niveau. Personne ne me battra à la nage, si mer il y a, et dans tout les cas, il n'y aura pas meilleur chasseur que moi. Et quand je parle de chasseur, je ne compte pas chasser les bestioles pendant une semaine. J'éventrerai le moindre ennemi comme de la vulgaire poiscaille. Tout ces gens, devant moi, qui applaudissent, c'est pour moi. Pas pour les Jeux en général, ni pour ma folle furieuse de partenaire, mais pour moi, juste moi. Je leur souris, je veux être leur favoris, leur élu, leur vainqueur. Je suis tellement absorbé par les applaudissements que je sursaute quand le Pacificateur me tire vers l'intérieur du Palais de Justice. Il me traine dans un couloir, décoré de nombreux coquillages de toutes sortes et d'un énorme filet. Au bout, une porte. Il ouvre la pièce et m'enferme dedans. Je sais que mes parents vont être les seuls à venir. En même temps, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à des encouragements, des paroles d'adieux, blabla… Je dois garder la tête froide. Rester bien concentré. Dès que je serai au Capitole, il va falloir que j'étudie chaque tribut. Quels sont leurs points forts, leurs faiblesses ? Lesquels devrai-je tuer en premier ? Lesquels je pourrais me permettre d'ignorer quelque temps ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de Mags, mon mentor. Elle n'a pas l'air super douée pour garder des tributs en vie, d'après son taux de réussite depuis seize ans qu'elle conseille c'est-à-dire aucun autre vainqueur venant du Quatre. Mais les neuvièmes Jeux, elle les a gagnées à quatorze ans, donc on lui doit un minimum de respect. Je sais déjà une chose. Lizare a beau être à moitié folle, elle n'en reste pas moins dangereuses. Je veux dire, elle a toute sa tête. Mais quand elle est prise d'une de ses crises, elle devient littéralement incontrôlable. Elle a beau être d'ici, je me méfierais d'elle, dans l'arène. Pour me calmer, j'observe la pièce. Le divan est d'un bleu éclatant, assortis avec les murs blancs. Des coquillages, des filets, des maquettes de navires, des tableaux représentants de célèbres pêcheurs, ou des chercheurs, ou de brillants médecins sont affichés sur le mur. Un miroir énorme en guise de plafond. Je lève la tête, et m'aperçois que mes cheveux blonds n'ont jamais été aussi mal coiffés. Je les ai trop laissés pousser, ils bouclent trop. J'arrangerai ça dans le train, peut-être. Je dois être impeccable pour mon arrivée à la capitale. Les portes dorées s'ouvrent à nouveau, et mes parents rentrent. Mon père me prend dans ses bras, ce qui ne lui arrive pas souvent. Avec le temps, j'ai appris que dans ces moments là il m'envoyait tout son soutien, il me montre qu'il a confiance en moi.

- _N'aie pas peur, fils,_ me dit ma mère. _Dans quinze jours, tu seras revenu._

- _Je n'ai pas peur._

- _Ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi, _continue mon père._ N'oublie pas ce que je te répète sans cesse : Ne tue pas par plaisir. Tu dois voir chaque meurtre comme une épreuve qui te rapproche de la maison. Soit stratégique. Elimine les plus dangereux, utilise les plus dociles._

- _Promis._ J'aimerai leur en dire plus, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi ajouter. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Ils me serrent une dernière fois dans leur bras, et s'en vont. Pendant une seconde, je me prends à la réflexion. Ne devrais-je pas avoir un minimum peur ? C'est vrai, il est rare de voir des tributs trop confiants s'en sortir. Certes, les carrières sont de vraies bêtes, et ont toute les raisons de penser qu'ils sont forts. Moi-même je suis sans cœur, sans pitié, sans compassion. Mais pas sans intelligence. Un Pacificateur vient me chercher, nous partons à la gare.


	5. District Cinq : Alcoolique & Sac d'os

_« Gliese Nairn, 17 ans, District Cinq »_

Je reste seule dans la pièce sombre. J'ai tiré les volets, rien à foutre qu'elle soit luxueuse ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Je me cache dans la pénombre, comme d'habitude. Mon infirme de père ne viendra surement pas me faire ses adieux. Je vais mettre ça sur le compte du fauteuil roulant. Je devrais avoir peur, être en train de me ronger les ongles, de me frapper la tête, ou même de me mettre à grignoter les rideaux –Oui, ça s'est fait une fois- tellement j'angoisse. Mais en fait, j'ai juste envi d'un verre. D'ailleurs, je me relève et vais ouvrir les tiroirs dans chaque placard de la pièce, à l'aveuglette. Il doit forcément avoir une bouteille. J'ouvre le placard le plus éloigné de la porte, je fouille dans les moindres recoins et... Ah Ah ! J'en sors une petite flasque, il y a quelque chose d'écrit, je plisse les yeux pour lire mais sans réussite. Bah, tant pis. J'ouvre, et je bois cul-sec. L'alcool me brûle l'estomac, et c'est tant mieux, au moins ça me prépare aux douleurs de l'arène. C'est fou comme la boisson fait voir les choses du côté positif ! Oui, même les Jeux… Mais la flasque est vite finie, je la jette dans un coin de la pièce et je m'allonge sur le canapé. A peine deux minutes de répits, que le Pacificateur ouvre la porte –ça éclaire la pièce-, un instant étonné de la situation, puis me relève et me traine jusque dans le couloir. Au même moment, je vois un collègue amener Otto, le sac d'os qui me sert de partenaire. Je vois bien qu'il a pleuré, et encore, là il se retient pour ne pas faire trop mauvaise impression. Le pauvre, pleins de tâches de rousseurs, les cheveux ressemblant à un nid d'oiseau, le nez qui coule et les yeux rougis par les larmes, je plains d'avance son styliste. Convaincre les sponsors que ce gamin est potentiellement leur vainqueur va relever du miracle. Quoi que moi, avec mes cheveux courts et prunes –Prune, ça passe mieux que « violet »- mes cernes constantes et les vilaines traces qu'inflige la boisson, j'imagine même pas ce que les gens disent sur moi. Enfin, l'alcoolisme est assez fréquent au Cinq. D'ailleurs, la mère d'Otto dépasse de loin tout les amateurs du bistro, en terme de picole. Comme je la comprends… Après la mort de son mari, ça à vraiment pas du être évident. Elle ne s'est pratiquement pas occupée de son fils. Je me demande encore pourquoi les gens ont choisis Otto. Moi, je fais rager tout le monde en sport, je cours mieux que tout le monde, et j'escalade n'importe quoi à merveille, alors je peux comprendre, à la limite, que les gens voient une pointe d'espoir en moi. Mais lui, à part pour se débarrasser d'un déchet en plus dans le District, je vois pas… Quand nous arrivons à la gare, les gens montrent encore moins de compassion qu'avant. Ont-ils honte ? De savoir que là on nous allons, nous le devons à eux ? Vu leur façon d'éviter de croiser notre regard, je pense que oui Personnellement, je ne leur en veux pas. Il fallait bien qu'ils choisissent. Le wagon s'ouvre, on monte à l'intérieur. Je me sens soulagée d'un poids. Je n'ai plus tout ces regards sur moi. Tout au fond de moi, je suis peut-être même contente de quitter le Cinq. Au moins, je mourrais en ayant vécu quelque chose d'intense.


	6. District Six : Le Vengeur

_« Cordo Ballyregan, 15 ans, District Six »_

Ce n'est que dans cette pièce, la même qu'il y a deux ans, que je repense à ce que j'ai fait. Ce que j'ai fait à mes parents. C'est une vengeance personnelle, ils n'avaient pas à subir ça. Mais c'est trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis même étonné quand mon père passe la porte. Il a les yeux rougis, il a pleuré.

- _T'a mère n'a pas eu la force de venir, elle me demande de l'excuser_, bégaie t-il, puis sa voix s'étrangle et il fond en larme.

Je me précipite vers lui et l'enlace de toutes mes forces. C'est surement la dernière fois, je veux me rappeler de ce moment aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Les quelques semaines après l'annonce, je n'imaginais pas encore que j'éprouverai une telle culpabilité. Je me suis sacrifié. Leur deuxième et dernier enfant. Je leur fait revivre l'horreur d'il y a deux ans. Mais dès que j'ai su pour l'Expiation, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à Carlie. J'ai tout fait pour être ici, aujourd'hui. J'ai pris le vieil arc qui trainait derrière la maison, celui avec lequel j'ai souvent vu mon père s'amuser. Sans relâche, je me suis exercé, jour et nuit, sans répit, en m'exposant aux gens. Alors que les autres enfants mourraient d'angoisse, je marchais dans les rues la tête haute, malgré l'envie de m'effondrer. Je criais sur tous les toits que je n'avais pas peur, j'ai même encouragé les gens à voter pour moi. Je voulais y aller. Maintenant, je suis toujours aussi déterminé, mais je sais que la culpabilité va me hanter chaque nuit jusqu'à ma mort. Mon père m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Il à toujours dit que cette couleur était rare, surtout au Six. « Blond vénitien » il appelle ça.

- _Tu peux y arriver, fiston, _me dis-il._ Trouve-toi un arc, il y en a presque chaque année. A l'entrainement, essaie de te familiariser avec cette arme. Apprend à faire du feu, c'est indispensable. Montre leurs qu'ils ne pourront pas tous nous avoir !_

Un des Pacificateurs ouvre la porte et l'attrape par la manche pour le trainer dehors. Avant de disparaitre pour de bon, je l'entends crier un dernier « Je t'aime. »

Je reste seul peu de temps, bien vite –et je l'en remercie- le même Pacificateur vient me chercher, et m'emmène hors du bâtiment. Je suis rejoint par Laurette, la pauvre fille qui vit pas loin de chez moi. Ses yeux dégagent une telle haine, que même moi j'en ai peur. Ils nous vont monter dans la voiture et nous emmènent jusqu'à la gare. Jusqu'au train, notre hôtesse, _Liloo_, insiste sur le fait que nous devons profiter de ce moment, que c'est notre moment de gloire. La pauvre, sait-elle à quel point elle est ridicule, avec sa combinaison futuriste ? Une fois dans le train, je fais un dernier signe de la main à mes parents, qui se sont placés le plus près possible, la porte se ferme, et je me rends compte qu'à partir de maintenant, il va falloir reprendre le rôle du gros dur au cœur de pierre.


	7. District Sept : Bûcheronne & Traître

«Ashleen, 16 ans, District Sept »

Ma tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, je regarde disparaître la forêt interminable du Sept, ma forêt, pour laisser place aux clairières vertes, sans aucun arbres, avec quelque vaches ou deux ou trois brebis qui se distinguent de temps en temps. Je suis juste vide. Lassée. J'ai hâte que tout soit fini, que je rentre chez moi, vivante ou dans un cercueil. J'ai tout gagné, en partant aux Jeux. Un mentor complètement inutile, Une hôtesse complètement folle. Un partenaire qui va surement devenir mon plus gros danger. Je ne peux compter que sur la présence d'une bonne hache à la Corne d'Abondance. Elle a beau être tout au fond de la gueule, elle peut être minuscule ou les carrières peuvent me barrer la route, je ferais tout pour la choper. « Carrière ». Ca me fait rire. Ils sont raccrochés au Capitole, ils ont un ou deux vainqueurs de plus que les autres District, alors ce sont eux qui se permettent de s'entrainer régulièrement, et que le Capitole ignore. Il y a cinq ou six ans, chaque tribut avait à peu près la même chance, mais plus les années vont passer, plus les vainqueurs seront des super canons aux prénoms étranges, qui se croient meilleurs que tous alors qu'ils sont injustement privilégiés. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Grâce à mes parents, je serai aussi gracieuse à l'écran, que sauvage dans l'arène. La fille du Sept s'accordant parfaitement avec une hache dans les mains, le genre de cliché dont le public raffole. Alors que je réfléchis à tout ça, seule dans le wagon-bar, je n'entends pas l'autre arriver.

_-Hé, ça va ?_ Me demande t-il.

Je sursaute et me cogne à la vitre. J'émets un râle juste horrible, me donnant l'air d'une bête sauvage, et je me retourne en mettant ma main sur le front. Le garçon sourit :

_-Tu vas pas me mordre quand même ?_

Je souris aussi, plus par politesse que par envie. A vrai dire, je ne souris jamais. Je me force de temps en temps, mais les rires forcés c'est pas mon truc.

- Non, t'inquètes, euh… _Roley ?_

- _Ramsey, _me corrige-il.

- _Ah oui, pardon… Ah vrai dire j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs, sur l'estrade…_

- _Je comprends… On se connaît, non ? _M'inerroge t-il.

- _Nos parents ont travaillés ensembles, il y a quelques années je crois._ _Les miens sont bucherons, dans le deuxième secteur de la forêt._

Il a une absence de dix secondes, et reviens à l'esprit aussitôt !

- _Ah mais oui, c'est vrai ! Mes parents n'y ont pas travaillés longtemps, après ils ont décidés de se relancer avec une entreprise d'ébéniste._

- _Ebéniste ? Tu dois pouvoir construire un abri en cinq minutes ! _Je m'écris, avec, je l'avoue, une pointe d'admiration.

- _Ouais, encore faut-il qu'il y est des arbres…_

Il voudrait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravise.

- _Quoi ? _

- _Ecoute, je suis pas venu te parler pour rien. Je viens pour te prévenir._

- _Me prévenir ? _Je m'étonne._ De quoi ?_

- _Tu es ma partenaire, et on va passer une semaine ensemble, donc on aurait forcément fini par se parler._

J'hoche la tête et me concentre bien sur ses paroles, même si je pense savoir ou il veut en venir.

- _Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai l'intention de revenir vivant. Et je pense que toi aussi. Je sais que t'es douée à la hache. Mais je ne m'attaquerai pas à toi. En revanche, je compte m'allier aux carrières._

Il s'empresse de continuer, devant mon étonnement.

- _Je me débrouillerai pour qu'ils m'acceptent, même temporairement. Mais si, et je pense que ça va arriver, ils s'aperçoivent que tu es un danger pour eux ils te prendront chasse, et je ne pourrai rien faire. Tu comprends ?_

C'est donc ça. Il se déculpabilise en avance, car il ne compte pas me défendre dans l'arène. Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

- _Oui._

- _Oui, c'est tout ?_

- _Oui. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter._

Et enfin, il se sent assez honteux pour baisser les yeux.

_-Désolé, mais je voulais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées._

Après ça, il se lève et s'en va, sans rien dire d'autre. Je reste quelques minutes, le regard dans le vide, à me remémorer ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il ne me sera d'aucune aide. Je serai donc surement toute seule. Ca vaut mieux comme ça. Je me retourne vers le paysage. Je m'aperçois dans le reflet de la vitre. J'ai un léger bleu sur le côté droit du froid. Mes préparateurs auront sans doute vite fait de le camoufler. Je repense à Ramsey, son visage particulièrement. Il me ressemble vraiment pas du tout. Il a les cheveux très courts et bruns, les yeux d'un vert tellement profond alors que moi j'ai de longs cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus clairs. Il a de grandes cicatrices au visage, surement des accidents de bricolage, alors que je n'en ai qu'une au bras, qui date d'il y a quelques années, quand en inventait un nouvel enchainement à la hache je me suis loupé et je me suis fait une ouverture de quinze centimètres. Enfin bon, avoir des cicatrices au Sept c'est comme avoir des problèmes respiratoires au Huit et au Douze. Je sors de ma léthargie, je me lève et je vais retrouver les autres dans le wagon d'à côté.


	8. District Huit : Les Pacifiques

_« Savera, 14 ans, District Huit »_

Je m'efforce de trouver un point positif à avoir été choisie, mais je vois pas grand-chose. Il m'ont choisis, parce que je suis la sœur de l'unique vainqueur du District. Mais lui-même, assis devant moi, évite de me regarder dans les yeux. Il sait que je n'ai aucune chance. Mes parents ont eu beau essayer de m'initier à la survie, je n'ai jamais fait aucun effort. Je m'y refuse, je trouve inhumain d'obliger un enfant à faire ça, tout ça pour une histoire qui c'est passé bien avant ma naissance. Mon frère a bien essayé de m'initier au lancer de couteau. Il dit que pouvoir blesser à distance, c'est un énorme avantage pendant les Jeux. Il me dit douée, mais je n'y crois pas. A quoi bon ? Tous les autres seront plus grands et plus forts. La plus jeune à avoir gagnée les Jeux vient du Quatre, elle avait quatorze ou quinze ans, je sais plus. Une en vingt-cinq ans, ça veut tout dire. Hernik nous commande un bol de chocolat chaud, à Baron et moi. Baron, mon partenaire, c'est vraiment pas sur lui que je pourrais compter. Il est aussi sentimental que moi, et en plus de ça ses parents l'ont élevé à l'abri des Jeux. Il a beau avoir dix-sept ans, il n'a pas plus de chance que moi. Mais si il est là, c'est que les votes ont dû être truqués. Il y a peu de temps, une femme s'est faite arrêter pour braconnage. Elle voulait seulement nourrir son nouveau-né. Elle a été trainée, fouettée en public. Baron devait la connaître, il s'est interposé et s'est battu avec le Pacificateur. La seule raison pour laquelle Baron n'as pas été puni aussi c'est parce que ses parents tiennent une des meilleures usines pour la fabrication des tenues des Pacificateurs. Mais la rumeur cours que le Haut Pacificateur aurait fait part de cette mésaventure aux autorités du Capitole –A Snow quoi- et qu'ils se seraient arrangés pour l'envoyer aux Jeux. Tout ça n'aura finalement servi à rien, car je suis prête à parier que la femme et son bébé ont été executés peu de temps après. Plus je l'observe, plus je le trouve étrange. Les cheveux brun mi-long en queue de cheval, avec une frange en prime, ce n'est pas chose courante pour un garçon. Il a des yeux bleus-gris qui expriment une grande détresse, et vu son corps maigre et faible, je doute qu'il me soit d'une grande aide dans l'arène. Les styistes vont avoir du mal à nous faire nous ressembler, pour la Parade, vu mes cheveux blonds et frisés et mes yeux verts sombres, je ne lui ressemble en aucun point.

_- Où est Jhergel ? _Demande Baron.

- _Oh, surement en train de se pomponner…_ répond mon frangin d'un air las. Il est comme ça chaque année.

- _Comment on va faire, Kearl_ ? Je murmure, d'une voix à peine audible.

La situation doit être dure pour lui aussi. Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça fait d'avoir la charge d'un proche pour les Jeux.

- _Tout d'abord, il va falloir vous trouver une image, à chacun, dit-il d'un ton assuré. _

- _Une image ?_ Demande Baron, déconcerté.

- _Oui, comment vous allez apparaître devant les caméras. Peu importe comment vous choisissez d'apparaître, il faudra vous y tenir tout au long de la semaine, et dans l'arène._

Je suis à peu près sûre que peu importe l'image que je pourrais me donner, ça ne marchera pas. A la limite, Baron peut passer pour le garçon très intelligent –Même si c'est faux- mais moi, à part la gamine apeurée qui se condamne d'avance, je ne vois pas.

- _Baron, est-ce que tu sais te servir d'une arme ? _

Il secoue la tête lentement, l'air désolé.

- _Bon… je pense qu'on devrait plus jouer la carte de l'intello. Tu portes des lunettes, non ?_

Baron hoche la tête, les sors de sa poche et les mets.

- _C'est bien.. Donc, pendant l'entrainement, apprend à faire du feu, à tendre des pièges, à reconnaître les plantes, etc… Si tu n'as jamais utilisé d'arme, trois ou quatre jours ne suffiront pas. _Il se tourne ensuite vers moi :

- _Savera, je t'ai entrainé au lancer de couteau. Tu vas devoir te perfectionner, t'entrainer avec des légers, des lourd, des dagues, des épées, je veux que tu soit au point sur ça._

- _Kearl, _je dis calmement, _ je ne pourrais tuer personne. Tu le sais._

- _Oh que si, tu vas tuer. Parce que si tu ne tue pas, quelqu'un d'autre se chargera de t'éliminer. Dernière chose, vous deux vous allez vous allier. Juste vous deux. Si vous deux vous faites ce que je vous ai dit à l'entrainement, votre binôme pourra tenir assez longtemps. _

- _Oui, mais après ? _S'énèrve Baron.A mon avis, je pense qu'il n'avait pas envi de s'allier avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec moi._ On a beau tenir, au bout d'un moment, l'alliance devra être rompue. _

- _Si vous tenez jusqu'aux huit derniers, séparez vous. A partir de là, les Jeux ne durent plus très longtemps. Ca marche ?_

- Baron & moi répondons en même temps, bien qu'à contrecoeur :_ Ca marche._


	9. District Neuf : Les Sans-Mentor

_« Gaviner Honeyman, 18 ans, District Neuf »_

J'observe longuement Theta, l'hôtesse. Habillée d'une jupe ultra courte, uniquement faite de pompons turquoise. Son haut, un espèce de grand soutien gorge noir, vêtu par-dessus petit chemisier blanc, est assorti à sa coupe au carrée, brune avec des mèches turquoises elles aussi. Vraiment, elle a toujours été connue pour dépasser les plus hauts niveaux du ridicule, mais là, vraiment, elle se surpasse. Et dire que c'est sûr elle, et uniquement sûr elle qu'on va devoir compter. Le Neuf et le Douze n'ont pas encore de vainqueur, donc pas de mentor. Voilà encore une belle preuve de l'inégalité des Jeux. J'ai de la chance d'avoir Althea comme partenaire. Elle n'a que quatorze ans, mais elle est tellement courageuse. Je suppose que si les gens l'ont choisis, c'est parce qu'elle est douée pour se cacher. Quand elle est décidée à ne pas être trouvée, et bien, personne n'arrivera à la dénicher. Il y a tellement peu d'enfants prêts à affronter les Jeux, au Neuf… J'éspère qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'enfants en bas âge. Je pourrais tuer les carrières sans pitié, mais je serai incapable de tuer les plus petits. Espérons que quelqu'un d'autre se chargera de le faire, ou que la nature s'en occupe elle-même. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Althea, assise à côté de moi. Nos regards se croisent une seconde, puis elle détourne la tête et rougit. Peut-être par peur, car j'ai l'air d'un molosse à côté d'elle. Comme personne ne semble décidé à parler, je propose d'aller jeter un œil aux Moissons. Les deux filles approuvent, et nous allons jusqu'au wagon-salon, ou un énorme canapé en cuir nous attend. Althea et moi nous asseyons à côté, et Theta reste debout, à côté de nous, et allume la télé. S'affiche à l'écran les moissonnés pour le Un. Le garçon ressemble plus à une bête sauvage qu'à un Homme, et la fille, bien que jolie, cache un sourire sadique en coin, qui nous donne une idée de ses futurs exploits dans l'arène.

- _Je comprends que les gens aient votés pour eux_, intervient Althea. _Ils ont l'air aussi impatient de tuer l'un que l'autre. _J'approuve d'un hochement de tête. Theta change de chaîne, et ceux du Deux nous apparaissent. Leur beauté est frappante, l'un autant que l'autre sera assuré côté sponsors. Theta nous apprends qu'ils sont frères et sœurs. Ça choque profondément Althea. Moi, pas tant que ça. C'est déjà arrivé, puis venant des Carrières plus rien ne m'étonne. Le molosse du Un est peu être menacant par sa force, mais il n'a rien dans la cervelle. Les tributs du Deux sont généralement des êtres manipulateurs, prêt à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. Le district Trois n'a pas l'air menaçant, si ce n'est que Theta nous conseille ne nous méfier du garçon, qui semble intelligent. Le Quatre offre un garçon aussi beau que dangereux, surement un de ces pêcheurs nés qui ne considèrent pas les humains plus importants que du poisson. La fille du Cinq et le garçon du Six ont l'air se distinguent de leurs partenaires, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux tributs suivants. Vu les bras et les cicatrices de ceux du Sept, ces deux-là doivent être nés avec une hache à la place de leur bras. Je n'essaie même pas de retenir le visage de ceux choisis pour le Huit, ni ceux du Dix. Mais le garçon du Onze est un colosse fait de muscle, et apparemment aussi un garçon en colère. Quand il monte sur scène, il donne un coup sur la boule en verre, qu'il fissure. Un acte qui effraie même l'hôtesse sur scène. Sa partenaire n'est pas à négliger non plus. Pour finir, le Douze n'a pas l'air d'être doté de concurrents plus féroces que les autres années. Alors que les visages défilent encore dans ma tête, je prends congé et je vais m'allonger un moment.


	10. District Dix : Muette & fils du Maire

« Saffra Grainjer , 17 ans, District Dix »

Alors que les trois autres s'empiffrent comme des porcs, je repense au résumé des Moissons, en jouant avec ma fourchette. La faible lueur d'espoir que j'avais de revenir vivante s'est désintégrée devant les Carrières. De toute façon, depuis que la rumeur comme quoi ils bénéficiaient d'un meilleur entraînement que nous est fondée, les vingt tributs qui leur font face se démoralisent rien qu'en les voyant à l'écran. Je parie que le blaireau à côté de moi n'y pense même pas, trop fasciné par la bouffe pour penser à autre chose. Etant le fils du maire, pas besoin de chercher longtemps pourquoi les gens ont décidé de l'envoyer mourir. Il est riche, il est insolent, il est gras. Moi, j'essaie de ne pas penser à ce que j'ai pu leur faire de si mal pour mériter ça. Surement à cause de mon nom de famille. Apparemment, même une simple réputation peut pousser les gens à vouloir votre mort. Boarf, depuis le temps que j'ai arrêté de parler, j'ai appris à refouler mes émotions. Je ne vais pas dire que ça me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais à quoi bon s'embrouiller la tête, alors que je sais que je vais mourir. J'espère juste que ça sera rapide. J'ai bien réfléchi, et l'empoisonnement ne me paraît pas trop mal. Mais une mort douce aux Hunger Games, ce n'est pas un luxe offert à tout le monde. Peut-être qu'en évitant le bain de sang, j'aurai la chance de pouvoir m'éloigner assez pour ne pas tomber sous les lames des Carrières. Mais avec l'arène remplie de « surprises », Expiation oblige, la fuite dans les fins fonds de l'arène ne sont guères plus tentants. Mon hôtesse, Cicci, s'arrête de s'empifrer quelques secondes pour me demander d'un air étonné :

_Ma chérie, tu ne manges rien ?_

Je la regarde d'un œil noir, et je secoue la tête. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui adresser la parole. Cicci secoue lentement la tête, comme si elle était déjà fatiguée de la semaine qu'elle va passer avec moi. Mais quand ce sera fini, elle pourra rentrer tranquillement chez elle en attendant d'escorter à nouveau des enfants à la mort. Mon retour se fera dans un cercueil en bois. Ca me prends d'un coup, je m'écarte brusquement de table, je pars en renversant la chaise et je vais m'enfermer dans mon compartiment. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, mais les gens du Capitole, quel qu'ils soient, me dégoutent. Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je reste bien vingt minutes à marmonner des insultes quand on frappe à ma porte. J'envoi un cadre en verre posé sur ma table de chevet contre la porte, qui se fracasse et s'explose au sol. Je replonge la tête dans mon cousin, et je pleure pour de bon. J'hurle, je donne des coups de poing dans le matelas, et je mors la taie d'oreiller pour éviter d'hurler. J'ai envi de les tuer. Tous. Cicci. Placcus. Iule. Le président.

Quand je me réveille, j'ai tout de suite envi de me rendormir. A travers les fenêtres, je vois des lumières éclatantes passer. On est dans un tunnel. Nous sommes donc au Capitole. On frappe à nouveau à ma porte, plus violemment. Iule m'appelle et m'ordonne de sortir tout de suite. Je traîne un peu, pour ne pas donner l'impression que je lui obéis, puis j'ouvre la porte. Iule, Cicci et le blaireau m'attendent, depuis un moment apparement.

_- On arrive, _marmonne Placcus.


	11. District Onze : En Colère

_« Ralf Portshore, 16 ans, District Onze »_

Je bande une dernière fois ma main avant d'arriver au Capitole. Nous serons bientôt en gare, et que les Citoyens me voient blessés n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Même si ce geste me condamne, je ne regrette rien. J'étais tellement en colère, que Marge peut s'estimer heureuse que j'ai frappé la boule plutôt qu'elle. Alors que j'attends, le dos appuyé contre une fenêtre, je nous vois passer un tunnel dans celle d'en face, avant de déboucher dans l'immense gare du Capitole, étonnamment lumineuse. Je vois des têtes qui dépassent nous chercher dans tous les wagons, espérant nous apercevoir. Eunia me rejoint, regarde par la fenêtre et lève les yeux au ciel. Elle respire un grand coup, puis me dit :

- _Marge m'a dit qu'on allait nous camoufler le visage jusqu'à la voiture. On ne doit pas être vus dans le Capitole avant la Parade. _

Avant que je puisse lui répondre, le train s'arrête, et deux Pacificateurs rentrent dans le train. L'un des deux s'approche vers moi, et, quand il me voit reculer d'un pas, il me dit simplement :

- _Je vais juste t'escorter à la voiture._

Il me met un sac noir sur la tête, puis me guide hors du train. Quand je descends, je sens l'air frais me caresser le visage. Même avec le sac j'arrive à respirer correctement. On nous fait marcher quelques mètres, et même si je ne vois rien, j'entends la foule applaudir de tous les côtés, se bousculer, et reculer sous les ordres des Pacificateurs. Quand on arrive à la voiture, l'homme ouvre la portière et me baisse violemment la tête pour me faire rentrer. Une fois assis, il me retire le masque et je remarque qu'Eunia est rentrée en même temps que moi. Les portières se referment et la voiture démarre. Elle fait ancienne, les sièges sont en cuir, et le chauffeur à d'élégants gants blancs aux mains. Les vitres sont teintées, mais nous apercevons des tas de gens nous applaudir à la vue de la voiture. Je me tourne vers Eunia. Elle a le regard fixe. Elle me ressemble un peu quand on y pense : Mêmes cheveux châtains. Même yeux marrons. Même peau métisse. De parfaits tributs du Onze. Elle se tourne, et, même si je détourne mon regard, je sais qu'elle m'a vu l'observer.

- _J'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais._

Je ne la regarde pas. Je me contente de dire :

- _Et tu fais bien. _

C'est vrai. Je reconnais que je peux en impressionner certains, je suis plus grand que tout le monde, et plus musclé que la plupart des gens du Onze. Mais je n'ai au aucun cas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Ceux qui viennent du même district ne se tuent pas entre eux, en règle générale. Avec vingt-deux autres concurrents, je doute avoir besoin de le faire. Puis elle à l'air de savoir se débrouiller dans une arène. On pourrais même être alliés. Mais je suis trop fier pour que l'idée vienne de moi. Peut-être que j'accepterais, si elle me le propose.


	12. District Douze : Les Sans-Mentor (2)

_« Orchid Inchcape, 17 ans, District Douze »_

La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, je regarde défiler la foule du Capitole, la Moisson encore en travers de la gorge. Sans l'Expiation, je serai très certainement chez moi, avec mes parents. Maintenant, je ne le reverrai jamais. Canwarn n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on est parti, hier matin. Et vu son état d'esprit, ce n'est pas moi qui engagerai la conversation. J'ai beau être plus âgée, il me fait peur. Il veut gagner. Il se dit capable de ça. J'ai envi de lui rappeler qu'on est du Douze, et que, combien de tributs du district ont gagné depuis le commencement des Jeux ? Ah oui, aucun. Seuls le Douze & le Neuf n'ont pas de mentor disponible, ce qui réduit encore plus nos chances de l'emporter. Ce que j'appréhende le plus, c'est la rencontre avec les autres tributs à l'entraînement. Moi qui me laisse facilement intimider, je dois tout faire pour me montrer indifférente face à eux. Canwarn n'aura pas de mal, lui. Il est très fort, très doué de ses mains, et il sait même manier l'épée, ce qui relève du miracle venant du district du charbon !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarquée que la voiture s'avançait vers un immense bâtiment, qui ne peut être que le Centre de Transformation, ou nous sommes pris en charge par notre équipe de préparation, avant la grande Parade des tributs. J'éspère qu'en l'occasion de l'Expiation, les stylistes cesseront de nous habiller en mineurs. Faire bonne impression dès la Parade peut s'avérer utile. Les sponsors nous gardent dans un coin de la tête, et si nous obtenons une bonne note aux séances privées et que nous les mettons dans notre poche aux Interviews, ils pourront peut-être offrir une coquette somme pour le Douze, qui servira à nous offrir des dons dans l'arène. Et la moindre chose pendant les Jeux peut s'avérer très utile. Donc je ne dirai pas que notre survie dépend de la Parade. Mais elle doit y contribuer.

La voiture s'arrête juste devant le bâtiment. Des Pacificateurs nous escortent à l'intérieur, et une fois dedans, ils nous laissent avec Werler, nôtre hôte. Le hall du Centre de Transformation est immense, riche en décorations, que ce soit plantes, lustres, fenêtres… Deux tubes transparents se trouvent au milieu de la pièce, un ascenseur se déplaçant dans chacun d'entre eux. Wester s'arrête devant nous, pour nous donner les informations :

- _Orchid, toi tu prends l'ascenseur de gauche. Canwarn, le droit. En haut vous retrouverez votre équipe de préparation ainsi que votre styliste. Nous nous retrouverons en fin d'après-midi avant le début du défilé, dans les écuries._

Il claque des doigts, et nous ordonne de nous dépècher. Plutôt sévère, pour un hôte. Je me dépèche d'entrer dans l'ascenseur en verre, je n'ai aucune envie de le partager avec un autre tribut. Mais il semblerait que tout les autres soient déjà en train d'être préparés. Les portes de l'ascenseurs, se referment, et m'emporte en haut de la bâtisse.


	13. Guide des tributs !

On arrive à la fin des Moissons, et comme vous avez pas forcément envie de revenir à chaque chapitre pour vous rappeler de qui est qui (Comme je vous comprends...), je vous propose de tout récapituler vite fait ici ! Alors :

**District Un :**

**_Bright Kinnimonth_**/18 ans/Très musclé & très grand/Brun, yeux verts/Toujours en sueur, cheveux en bataille.

_Enfant unique, elevé à la "dur", ses parents l'éduquent à la victoire. Il a une force et une vitesse incroyable, et il sait manier les plus lourdes épées. _

**_Fortuna Pyrmont_**/17 ans/Musclée et grande/Brune, yeux noirs inexpressifs/Elle remets toujours quelques cheveux à elle en place.

_Ignorée par ses parents, Fortuna se donne un genre : Une fille naïve et pimbêche en apparence, mais à l'intérieur, c'est une sauvage déterminée à gagner. Douée avec de petits poignards, elle sait bien lancer les étoiles -en métal- et des javelots. _

_[Mentor : Skaïn / Hôtesse : Velvet]_

**District Deux :**

_**Tiberius Cronin**_/16 ans/Assez musclé & de taille moyenne/Châtain clair, cheveux épais et bien coiffés, yeux bleus brillants/Très beau.

_En compétition depuis toujours avec sa soeur, il ne s'attendait pas à partir aux Jeux en même temps qu'elle. Il ne s'attache à personne -hormis sa soeur-, il se sert des gens._ _Il est doué en course et en escalade._

**_Nitya Cronin_**/18 ans/Assez musclé, plutôt grande/Blonde aux cheveux longs, yeux bleus brillants -comme son frère-/Très belle.

_Nitya était quasi-sûre d'être choisie à la Moisson, mais que son frère entre dans la compétition à perturbé ses plans. Elle adore être la favorite. Elle est agile et douée au corps à corps._

_[ Mentor : Hartul / Hôte : Yavis ]_

**District Trois : **

_**Tenney Saltcoats**_/15 ans/Pas très musclé, moyennement grand/Cheveux bruns et bouclés, yeux noirs et lunettes noires.

_Tenney a vécu dans le quartier le plus pauvre du Trois, mais grâce à son haut niveau intellectuel il a pu intégrer une grande école. Malgré ça, ses parents travaillant beaucoup dans les usines, il a dû s'occuper de sa petite soeur. Il sait fabriquer des pièges, et a quelques connaissances sur les plantes. Il évite et est évité par presque tout le monde._

_**Soren Duncain**_/13 ans/Pas musclée, petite/Cheveux roux en queue de cheval, yeux ronds et bleus, bouche gercée.

_Avant sa naissance, ses parents faisaient partis d'un réseau de voleurs du District. Ils ont stoppés pour la protéger, mais ça n'a pas suffit. Ils l'ont toujours mise à l'écart des Jeux. Elle n'a donc aucun talent qui pourrait la sauver, en dehors du fait qu'elle se cache à merveille. Elle est très émotive. Elle pleure presque tout le temps, se sent vite fatiguée dès qu'il faut réfléchir ou fournir un effort._

_[ Mentor : Zedd / Hôte : Yurty ]_

**District Quatre :**

_**Venture Keene **_/18 ans/ Musclé et grand/Cheveux blonds en bataille, yeux gris/Bouche pulpeuse/Peau légèrement bronzée.

_Depuis sa naissance, son père le forme à la pèche, District Quatre oblige. Il sait tout sur la mer, que ce soit des animaux, des plantes, etc... Sa mère elle, l'entraîne à nager. Il est très arrogant et se croit plus fort que tout le monde._

**Lizare Hayes** /17 ans/Pas très musclée mais grande/Cheveux courts et gris, yeux gris inexpressifs/Rictus sadique au visage.

_Ses parents et sa soeur sont morts quand elle avait 14 ans, lors d'une tempête en mer. Elle vit seule depuis, et refuse toute aide. Les gens la qualifie de "dérangée" : Elle agresse les plus jeunes à l'école, et elle fait souvent des crises de nerf. Plusieurs fois, les voisins l'entendent casser la vaisselle et les vitres chez elle._ _Quand elle s'énerve elle devient incontrôlable._

_[ Mentor : Mags / Hôtesse : Kaan ]_

**District Cinq : **

_**Otto Ogilby **_/14 ans/Pas musclé et petit/Cheveux chataîns mal coiffés, yeux verts et tâches de rousseurs/Très maigre, souvent malade.

_Son père est mort d'un cancer, quand il était encore très jeune. Sa mère l'a laissé tomber pour l'alcool. Otto a donc appris à vivre seul, le plus souvent en mendiant dans la rue. Il ne vas pas à l'école, et ne mange presque jamais._

_**Gliese Nairn**_ / 17 ans/Assez grande, pas très musclée/Cheveux courts et prunes/Traces de l'alcool sur son visage.

_Gliese vit seule avec son père infirme. Elle pique régulièrement dans son stock de boissons pour sa consommation personnelle. Cependant, elle compense la boisson par le sport : Elle terrasse tout le monde en course, ainsi qu'en escalade. Elle sait aussi manier quelques légères épées._

[ Mentor : Jersey / Hôtesse : Marilyn ]

**District Six :**

_**Cordo Ballyregan **_/15 ans/Moyennement musclé, grand pour son âge/Cheveux blonds vénitiens, yeux noirs/Grain de beauté à côté de la bouche.

_Cordo s'entraîne depuis l'annonce de l'Expiation pour participer, et surtout convaincre le peuple de voter pour lui. En effet, il tient à y aller pour se venger des Carrières, qui ont tué sa grande soeur deux ans auparavant. L'appel de son nom à détruit ses parents. Il s'entraîne pour les Jeux avec un arc, qu'il a trouvé au fond de son jardin._

_**Laurette Selkirk** _/16 ans/Très grande, mais pas musclée/Longs cheveux chataîns foncés, un oeil bleu et un oeil orangé/Une cicatrice au menton.

_La vie de Laurette se résume à une liste d'accidents tragiques : La mort de son père lors du test d'un Hovercraft. La mort de son frère suite à sa chute d'un escalier en pierre. L'enfermement de sa mère. Elle essaie de garder la raison, mais elle se sent tentée de rejoindre le monde des morts à chaque occasion. Elle est maligne, et très méfiante._

[ Mentor : Lydia / Hôte : Purt ]

**District Sept :**

_**Ramsey Chlodowech **_/18 ans/Très musclé et très grand/ Cheveux bruns et courts, yeux verts, plein de cicatrices sur le corps.

_Les deux parents de Ramsey étaient bûcherons, avant de se lancer dans leur affaire d'ébénistes. Ramsey sait alors manier la hache, et a appris au fur et à mesure à construire différentes choses. Ramsey est sans pitié, et prêt à tout pour rentrer chez lui. Il compte d'ailleurs intégrer l'équipe des Carrières._

_**Ashleen Overwhill** _/ 16 ans/ Assez musclée pour son âge, grande/ Longs cheveux très blonds et yeux bleus très clairs. Grande cicatrice au bras droit.

_Chez elle, la mère d'Ashleen lui apprend à bien se comporter, à bien parler, à étudier. Mais quand elle accompagne son père au travail, éternel bûcheron du deuxième secteur de la forêt du Sept, il lui apprend à manier une hache. Et depuis ses onze ans. Maintenant, elle est autant capable de couper un arbre avec que de reproduire des enchaînements complexes, et de la lancer à distance. Elle a, au fond d'elle, l'âme d'une rebelle._

[ Mentor : Teni / Hôtesse : Sissy ]

**District Huit :**

_**Baron Roxen** _/ 17 ans/ Pas très musclé, mais grand/ Cheveux mis-long bruns avec une frange, yeux bleus/gris.

_Ses parents l'ont toujours éduqué pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à une mouche. Quelques jours avant l'annonce de l'Expiation, il a tenté de protéger une femme destinée au peloton d'execution. Il a malgré lui, blessé le Chef des Pacificateurs. Selon certaines personnes, les votes sont truqués._

_**Savera Fairbain** _/ 14 ans/ Pas musclée, pas très grande/ Cheveux blonds et frisés, yeux verts foncés.

_Depuis qu'elle est petite, Savera a une sainte horreur des Jeux, et malgré tout les efforts que font ses parents pour tenter de la préparer, elle s'y refuse. Ses parents dirigeants une grande usine pour les tenues des Pacificateurs, ils lui ont trouvé un local dans lequel s'entraîner. Son frère, vainqueur des 18ème Jeux, essaie de l'initier de force au lancer de couteau. Elle est plutôt douée, même si elle refuse de l'admettre._

[ Mentor : Kearl / Hôte : Jhergel ]

**District Neuf :**

_**Gaviner Honeyman** _/ 18 ans/ Musclé et grand/ Cheveux moyennement longs et chataîns.

_Gaviner a passé sa vie dans les champs. Ses parents, agriculteurs, l'ont appris à connaître tout ce qui provient de la terre, et à se nourir à sa faim pour survivre. D'ailleurs, cette connaissance est son seul atout pour ces Jeux._

**_Althea Nickless_ **/ 15 ans/ Pas très musclée, moyennement grande/ Cheveux bruns et yeux bruns/ Toujours un chignon dans les cheveux.

_Comme son partenaire, ses parents sont agriculteurs. Elle a passé toute son enfance à jouer dans les champs. A présent, c'est une pro de la cachette et du camouflage._

[ Hôtesse : Theta ]

**District Dix :**

**Placcus Lascius **/ 17 ans/ Grand, pas très musclé et gras/ Cheveux chataîns clairs et yeux gris.

_Placcus est le fils du maire du District. Il est forcément plus avantagé, et a toujours mangé à sa faim. Il est égoïste, arrogant, et il se croit supérieurs à tout les autres. Il sait très bien pourquoi il a été choisi._

**_Saffra Grainjer_ **/ 17 ans/ Moyennement grande, pas très musclée/Cheveux bruns-gris, yeux gris/Aspect négligé/Traces de brulures.

_Saffra sort de la famille la plus pauvre du District. Ses parents sont connus pour être des profiteurs finis. Saffra est dépressive, et même si elle a faim, elle n'a jamais envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Véritable attirance pour le feu, elle s'amuse à incendier de vieilles cabanes à l'abandon._

[ Mentor : Iule / Hôtesse : Crewdia ]

**District Onze :**

_**Ralf Portshore **_/ 16 ans/ Très musclé et très grand pour son âge/Cheveux très secs, durs, bruns et bouclés, yeux marrons/Peau noire.

_Ralf vit pratiquement seul, ses parents étant tout le temps dans les vergers. Personne ne le sait, mais il passe tout son temps à s'entraîner avec différentes armes : Couteaux, épieux, épées. Il cumule la rage contre les Jeux, il les détestent et les critiquent souvent._

_**Eunia Rankine** _/15 ans/ Moyennement grande/cheveux longs, chataîns foncés, yeux marrons/Métisse/Bouche pulpeuse.

_Eunia est une grande sportive. Ses parents la coachent à la course depuis des années, ils travaillent son endurance, son athlétisme, son habilité, et ils l'entrainent avec un vieux sabre de famille qu'ils possèdent chez eux. Eunia est une fille forte, qui ne se laisse pas souvent démonter malgré la peur._

[ Mentor : Srakir / Hôtesse : Ulinia ]

**District Douze :**

_**Canwarn Erwin** _/ 16 ans/ Grand et assez musclé/ Cheveux courts et bruns, yeux verdâtres/Bouche gercée/Tâches de rousseurs.

_Canwarn est fils unique, et lutte pour s'occuper seul de ses deux parents malades. Il fait du troque au marché noir du Douze, ouvert récemment. A l'école, il s'entraîne beaucoup à la lutte et au lancer de poids. Il veut montrer à tout le monde que, même s'il vient du Douze, il peu gagner._

_**Orchid Inchape** _/ 17 ans/ Petite, pas musclée/Cheveux longs, bruns et bouclés, yeux bleus profonds.

_Les parents d'Orchid sont pharmaciens, et toute sa vie elle a beaucoup appris sur les plantes et la médecine. C'est une fille douce, qui a beaucoup de mal avec la violence._

[ Hôtesse : Ginger ]

**Mays the odds be ever in your favour **


	14. (Parade) : Rencontre entre Carrières

**"_Bright Kinnimonth, 18 ans, District Un"_**

Là, ma virilité en prend un coup. Mon image de brute sans cœur et sans cervelle va en prendre un sacré coup. Lorsque Fiji apporte le miroir, je me vois pour la première fois dans une tunique semblable à celles de Romains, dans l'Antiquité. Jusque là, ça va. Sauf que mon idiote de styliste l'à incrutée de bijoux, de pierres précieuses de toutes les couleurs, de diamants, etc…Rajoutez à ça que je suis pied nu, les cheveux coiffés –pour une fois- et remplis de paillettes, et des bagues à pratiquement tout les doigts. Dire que mon district va me voir comme ça. Le seul avantage, c'est qu'avec la couche de maquillage que j'ai sur la tête, mes veines ressortent moins, et on ne dirait plus que je suis en train de suer. Quand Fiji me dit qu'il faut y aller, je réalise que la tenue est vraiment lourde. J'ai beau être musclé, c'est fatiguant de marcher avec. Quand j'arrive dans l'ascenseur, je suis heureux de constaté que je serai seul dans la cabine. Aucune envie de faire copain-copain avec les autres. Je suis au premier étage, le trajet dure moins de trente secondes. L'ascenseur ne s'arrête pas dans le hall, l'ascenseur descend encore plus bas. Il s'arrête au niveau inférieur, dans les écuries. Une immense salle avec une entrée colossale au fond, menant au Grand Cirque. Douze chars sont alignés, et je suppose que le premier est pour moi. Il est tout au bout, juste devant l'entrée, il faut que je traverse tout le sous-terrain. Quand j'arrive à mon char, je m'écroule dedans. C'est étonnant, que quand Fortuna arrive elle n'ai pas l'air d'avoir peiné à arriver.

- _Alors, Bri-bri, on a l'air fatigué ?_

Je déteste ces surnoms qu'elle me donne. Mais lui faire remarquer ne lui ferai que trop plaisir.

- _Ma tenue est trop lourde. Pourquoi pas la tienne ?_

- _Bah, Drett s'est arrangé pour que je puisse la porter correctement._

_-Ah…_

Le peu d'estime que j'accordais à ma styliste vient de partir. M'habiller, elle n'a que ça à faire avant les Jeux. Et elle est même pas foutue de le faire correctement. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. C'est pas mon genre.

- _Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Et Skaïn, et Velvet ?_

- _Bah... Ils vont arriver je pense._

Elle a raison. A peine quelques minutes après, ils arrivent tout les quatre.

- _Désolé,_ s'excuse Skaïn. _Je m'étais arrêté pour régler quelques trucs avec le mentor du Deux._

- _Quels détails ?_ l'interroge Fortuna, méfiante.

- _Sur l'alliance. Ne t'inquiète pas, vous le saurez en temps voulu._

A peine a-t-il fini que j'entends d'autre personnes arriver. Skaïn se tourne et je vois le frère et la sœur du Deux arriver.

**_« Nitya Cronin, 18 ans, District Deux »_**

Ca fait prés de dix minutes que j'attends Tibb à côté de l'ascenseur. Il est convenu avec Hart que tout nos déplacements se feraient ensemble, pour renforcer l'image des frangins. Ridicule. C'est déjà assez ennuyeux d'entendre de la bouche des stylistes, de Yavis et de Hart que tout le monde va nous confondre avec les tributs du Un. Notre beauté. Nos beaux cheveux blonds. Typiques du Un. Je suis toujours dans mes pensées quand Tiberius émerge de l'ascenseur. Comme prévu, les stylistes nous ont crées la même tenue. La classique tenue faisant penser à des gladiateurs. Pour moi, une jupe et un haut doré assortis, avec de longues bottes, dorées également. Une couronne de feuilles de lierre retient mes cheveux. Pas de grands changements pour Tibb, si ce n'est qu'il n'a pas de haut, qu'il a des espèces de sandales au pied et une jupe un peu différente. Tibb sort enfin de l'ascenseur, accompagné de Hart et d'un autre gars que je ne connais pas. De l'autre ascenseur sortent deux stylistes. Le gars que je ne connais pas part devant avec les deux stylistes, alors que Hart et Tibb me rejoignent.

- _Alors, j'ai parlé au mentor du Un. Comme d'habitude, vous vous allierez avec ses tributs, et peut être ceux du Quatre._

- _Et notre avis, vous vous en foutez ? _Se défend Tibb.

- _Ca a toujours été comme ça, et personne s'en plains d'habitude._

C'est peut-être vrai pour les autres, mais je connais Tibb et je pense comme lui. Rester seulement tout les deux nous suffit amplement. Mais je sais aussi que le public n'aimerai pas que des Carrières se la joue perso.

- _Ecoute Tibb…S'allier avec eux, c'est nous garantir quantité de sponsors. Puis, ils ont pas l'air super intelligent. On aura qu'à les tuer dès que ça deviendra chaud._

Tibb semble penseur, mais je sais qu'il ne me contredira pas.

- _Ok._

Il part sans nous attendre. Hart soupire, puis nous mettons en route.

- _Alors, quel comportement on adopte ? Je veux dire pendant la Parade._

- _Souriez, mais pas trop. Quelques signes de la main, c'est tout. Pas de léchage de pompes._

Je hoche la tête. Nous rattrapons Tibb et nous arrivons au niveau des tributs du Un et de leur équipe. C'est la première fois que je les vois en vrai. La fille est encore plus belle dans sa tenue, et le garçon, au moins, il ne transpire plus. Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à me dire que je vais passer tout mon temps avec eux dans l'arène. J'aimerai encore me débrouiller qu'avec mon frère. Je préférerai rester à côté de mon char, mais Hart insiste pour que je fasse connaissance. Je m'avance, et me voyant hésiter, la fille me tend la main. Je la lui serre.

- _Fortuna, enchantée,_ me dis-elle. _Lui c'est Bright._

Le garçon esquisse un sourire.

- _Nitya. Et lui, Tiberius._ Mon frère.

Apparemment ils ne le savaient pas, parce que tout les deux semblent étonnés. Je suppose que ça contrarie leur plan. Ils n'ont pas l'air plus enchantés que nous à l'idée de coopérer. Et le fait qu'on soit frangin, ça veut dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas supprimer l'un sans perdre la confiance de l'autre.

- _Vos costumes sont impressionnants,_ les complimentent Tibb.

Leurs stylistes n'ont même pas entendus, trop occupés à parler avec leurs collègues, et d'ailleurs nos mentors parlent entre eux aussi. Nous sommes seulement tout les quatre.

- _Franchement, je préfère les votre,_ grogne Bright. _Vous êtes menaçants, nous on est juste beaux._

- _Oh, arrête de râler, Bri-Bri. T'auras d'autres occasions de prouver que t'es un sauvage !_

Le garçon sert les dents. Moi je me pince la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Ils me font rire tout les deux.

- _Alors, vous avez regardé les Moissons ?_ Demande Fortuna.

- _Oui, vite fait, et à part le Quatre et le Onze il n'y a pas de très grande menace._

- _On est censés s'allier au Quatre, cette année ?_ Demande Tibb, agacé.

- _Oh je doute, _marmonne Bright. _Skaïn nous a dit que ces gens-là avaient trop de pitié envers les autres tributs._

Hart semble avoir fini de parler avec l'autre mentor, parce qu'il nous fait signe de nous rejoindre au char. Nous saluons une dernière fois les tributs, puis nous retrouvons notre mentor.

- _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?_ Demande t-il.

- _Ils ont l'air sympa. Mais pas dignes de confiance, _marmonne Tibb.

- _La confiance n'est pas la question, _rectifie Hart.

- _Et pour ceux du Quatre, il y a une alliance de prévue ? _Je demande.

- _Non, _réponds-il cash. _Vous aurez assez à vous méfier avec ces deux-là, parce que croyez-moi, ceux du Quatre ne sont guère mieux. _

Mon frère & moi hochons la tête. Ca risque d'être moins simple que ce qu'on avait prévu.


	15. (Parade) : Conflit & Intimidation

_**1th Quarter Quell**_

La Parade (Partie 2)

_«Soren Duncain, 13 ans, District Trois »_

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, je m'écroule par terre. Mes pires craintes se sont confirmées en voyant les Moissons. Je suis la plus jeune. Et de loin. Je suis la seule à ne représenter aucun danger. Et cette stupide guirlande entourée autour de moi est ridicule. Des tas d'ampoules lumineuses me recouvrent de haut en bas, laissant dépasser les bras et les jambes. Avant de pouvoir me contrôler, les premières larmes coulent. Je me recroqueville contre le fond de l'ascenseur, et j'attend. Les yeux remplies de larmes, j'essaie de m'imaginer qui pourrait me tuer dans l'arène. Le truc c'est que n'importe qui est assez fort pour le faire. Et je ne peux me défendre de personne. Trouvant le temps long, je m'amuse à rouler et dérouler un fil qui dépasse de ma robe. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, je me redresse tant bien que mal, le costume partant un peu de travers. Je le replace comme il faut, et je m'avance timidement. Je suis pied nue, et le sol de l'immense écurie est glacé. Les chars sont alignés devant un énorme tunnel d'entrée. Je sais que les Carrières sont déjà là-bas, et jamais j'oserai y aller seule. C'est alors que Tenney, Yurty & Zedd sortent de l'ascenseur d'à côté. C'est vrai qu'en plus de tout ces désaventages, je n'ai aucune femme avec moi. Je sais aussi que Zedd et Yurty mettent tout leurs espoirs en mon partenaire.

_Bon, allons-y_ s'empresse Zedd. _Surtout, vous laissez pas impressioner par les autres. Si vous montrez un seul signe de crainte, vous êtes foutus._

Nous nous avançons tout les quatres à côtés de la ligne des Chars. En voyant les quatre géants discuter à la tête de la file, j'essuie mes yeux humides. Mes pieds sont déjà rouges.

_Des chaussures, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe,_ murmure Tenney.

_Vos stylistes sont incompétents, je l'ai toujours dit !_ S'exclame Yurty. _Ca m'étonne qu'ils n'aient toujours pas été congédiés._

Il a raison. L'histoire des ampoules, ce n'est pas vraiment une première pour le district Trois. Et apparement, le styliste de Tenney lui a fait ordonné d'enlever ses lunettes, parce que le pauvre peine à marcher sans. Quand nous arrivons au niveau de notre char, je suis soulagée de constaster que les Carrières retournent à leurs Chars respectifs. Je remarque aussi que leurs stylistes les ont accompagnés, avec leurs mentors. Je ne peux m'empêcher je ressentir une profonde jalousie devant le spectacle qu'ils offrent. Ceux du Un sont immenses, et leurs tuniques romaines parsemées de diamants les fait briller au loin. Impossible qu'ils ne passent inaperçus. Ceux du Deux, tels des gladiateurs, ont des costumes plus classiques mais ils sont tellement grand, aussi beau l'un que l'autre qu'ils feront sensation à coup sûr. Le sort ne joue vraiment pas en ma faveur, on dirait.

_« Lizare Hayes, 17 ans, District Quatre »_

_Oh, mais tourne toi, bon sang !_ S'impatiente Idia. _C'est trop te demander d'être patiente quelques minutes ?_

_Quelques minutes ? _Je manque de m'étouffer. _Ca dure depuis ce matin, il est bientôt six heures !_

_Oui, et bien c'est ce qu'il faut pour faire sensation ! Et crois moi, avec toi c'est pas le boulot qui manque !_

Je resiste à l'envie de lui enfoncer mon talon aiguille au fond de la gorge, et je me mords furieusement la joue à la place. Au bout de quinze autres interminables minutes, elle me libère finalement. J'appuie furieusement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et je tombe nez à nez avec une fille de mon âge, encore plus bizarre que moi j'ai l'air. Je m'appuie contre le fond de la machine, sans lui adresser la parole. Son costume m'explose les yeux. Elle est entièrement recouverte d'un matériau étrange, inconnu du Quatre, qui à l'air d'absorber la lumière qu'il reçoit, car quand les lumières s'allument arrivées en bas, son éspèce de costume transforme cette lumière en couleurs arcs-en-ciels. Etrange. Sûrement du Cinq. Puis ses cheveux… Violets ? Rouges ? C'est hideux, j'ai jamais vu ça. Quand nous descendons, Venture et Mags m'attendent déjà. Alors que je jette un dernier coup d'œil à son costume, elle bafouille.

_C'est photovoltaïque. Un truc comme ça…_

J'hoche la tête, même si je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce que ça peut être. Evidemment, Vent est habillé comme moi. Enfin, en tout cas la base c'est la même. Alors qu'il porte des coquillages nouées en guise de caleçon, je porte un soutiens gorge fait de la même manière, et de ce soutiens-gorge part une jupe –en peaux de poissons, d'après Idia- qui s'arrête aux genoux. Vent, lui, porte un t-shirt troué et déchiré de partout, de la même matière que ma jupe. L'aspect déchiré, c'est sûrement pour faire ressortir son côté « guerrier ». Il porte de simples sandales au pied, celles qu'on à l'habitude de porter sur la plage, alors que moi je me tape des stupides talons haut en cristal. Le côté positif, c'est que grâce à ça je le dépasse. Mes cheveux sont ultra laquées, accompagnés d'un serre-tête –en coquillage, évidemment- alors que les cheveux de Vent partent dans tout les sens. Sûrement pour lui donner un style.

_- Alors, Mags_, demande Vent sur le chemin, _pas d'alliance avec le Un et le Deux, comme prévu_ ?

_- Vous m'avez bien fait comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas, donc non._

_- Tant mieux, _je marmonne.

- _Mais ne soyez pas trop méchants non plus,_ nous conseille t-elle. _Si vous agacez tout le monde avant que les Jeux commencent, ils se retourneront tous contre vous._

_- Peu importe,_ riposte Vent. _Qu'ils viennent à moi, au moins j'aurai pas à les traquer._

_- C'est avec ce genre de comportement que bien des tributs de chez nous sont morts, _dit-elle pour elle-même.

J'attends la réaction de Vent, mais il n'en dit rien. Nous arrivons à notre char, et je m'écroule dedans, en enlevant mes talons

_Aaaaah, Idia va finir par me tuer…_

Alors que je me masse les pieds, je vois les deux du Cinq arriver, dans leurs costumes étranges. Mags nous laisse quelques minutes pour aller parler à leur mentor, qu'elle connait sûrement.

_Tu comptes continuer à faire le malin longtemps ? _Je lance à Vent, en lui faisant bien comprendre que je le méprise.

_Ma manière d'être te dérange, peut-_être ? Demande t-il sur la défensive.

_Oui, on peut dire ça. Rien que de dire quoi faire à Mags. Ok, elle n'a pas encore eu de vainqueur, mais elle mérite le respect. _(Il essaie de parler, mais moi j'ai pas finie)._ Et puis, c'est quoi cette idée de la jouer solo ? On tiendra pas longtemps, sans aide. Et tu le sais._

_Alors, je vais te dire une bonne chose, _dit-il en serrant les dents._ C'est vrai que toi, qui passe ton temps à te défouler contre les gosses de l'école et casser la vaisselle chez toi, tu feras pas long feu. Et pas d'entrainer, c'est ton droit. Mais contrairement, à toi, j'ai encore mes parents, et eux se sentent un minimum concernés par mon entraînement !_

C'en est trop. Je me jette sur lui, et le griffe furieusement au visage, sur le torse, en lui arrachant des cheveux par poignées. Il hurle de rage et me jette à terre. Avant que je puisse me relever, un Pacificateur me traîne à l'écart, et un autre fait de même avec Vent. Ils peuvent nous séparer. Entre nous, ce n'est que partie remise.


	16. (Parade) : Désagréments & Mise en place

_« Otto Ogilby, 14 ans, District Cinq »_

J'y crois pas. De tout les costumes pourris qu'on pouvait avoir, ils nous ont sorti celui-là. Un seul uniforme qui est censé être « photovoltaïque ». Ca fait juste ressortir la lumière, et ça la rend multicolore. Puis d'ailleurs, ça fait bien rire les autres. Jeroy ne s'est pas fait prier : A peine arrivé, il est parti taper la causette à sa copine du Quatre. Gliese se pose dos au Char, alors je m'asseois par terre.

Oh, mais relève-toi ! S'exaspère t-elle. _Tu veux qu'on te prenne pour un clochard ? _

Elle regrette aussitôt.

_Désolé, j'y pensais plus… _

_C'est pas grave, _je réponds séchement.

C'est vrai que c'est plus un secret chez nous. Que mon père est mort. Que ma mère a préféré se consoler dans l'alcool qu'avec moi. Que j'ai pris l'habitude d'aborder les passants dans la rue, pour leur demander le moindre truc. Au moins, en venant ici, on m'a débarrassé de ma crasse, et redonné un semblant de dignité. Mais bon, le cas de Gliese n'est pas mal non plus. Une sale ivrogne. Voilà ce que c'est. Comme ma mère. Au moins, Gliese compense par le sport. Nous restons tout les deux-là, debout l'un devant l'autre, en silence. Je tourne la tête, et je vois les deux du Six arriver. Ils sont à peine reconnaissable, dans ces tenues ! Leur visage est pâle, leurs yeux droits sont rouges et semblent lancer des rayons laser. Leur tenue est robotique. Sur leur combinaison, des tas de traits fluorescents partent dans tout les sens. Des robots. On a l'air bien ridicules à côtés d'eux. Gliese s'approche d'eux, et leur lance :

_-Bah dis-donc, vos stylistes ont fait des miracles ! _

_- Merci, _réponds la fille, méfiante.

_- Elles sont belles, mais trop chiantes à porter, _rage le garçon. _Au moins, vous avez l'air à l'aise dans les vôtres…_

« On a juste l'air », je pense…

_Otto,_ dis-je. _Elle, c'est Gliese._

_Enchanté, _répond l'autre gars._ Moi c'est Cordo, et elle Laurette._

Je me souviens de la fille. Enfin, je me rappelle d'elle à la Moisson. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance non plus. On aurait juste dit qu'elle s'en fichait. Que ça n'avait aucune importance. Nous entendons beaucoup de personnes arriver en même temps. Nous nous retournons en même temps. Le Sept, le Huit et le Neuf arrivent, accompagnés de leurs équipes.

_Eh bah, ça en fait du monde,_ s'étonne Cordo. _On devait être en avance._

_Où se sont-eux qui sont en retard, _murmure Laurette.

**« Tributs à bord, dans cinq minutes ! »**

_« Laurette Selkirk, 16 ans, District Six »_

Leur mentor vient les chercher, pour leur présenter les nouveaux arrivants, ou je-ne-sais quoi. Une fois partis, Cordo s'approche de moi.

_- Alors, t'en penses quoi d'eux ?_

_- Bah, je doute qu'ils soient d'une grande aide dans l'arène._

A vrai dire, je ne me suis même pas demandé si ils pouvaient faire d'éventuels alliés. A peine un jour qu'on est arrivé, et j'en ai déjà assez. Les trois jours d'entraînement vont être longs. J'aperçois Lydia qui arrive enfin, avec les derniers tributs et leurs équipes.

_Bravo à vos stylistes ! S'exclame t-elle. C'est exactement ce qu'ils vous fallaient !_

**« Tributs à bord, dans deux minutes ! »**

_Mettez vous vite en place !_

Cordo monte d'abord puis m'aide à grimper. Nous bougons le moins possibles pour que nos tenues restent en place. Lydia fait les cent pas autour du char. Finalement, elle s'arrête juste devant nous.

_Je veux que vous souriiez, mais n'exagérez rien. Si le public apprécie vos tenues, faire leurs quelques signes de la main, mais évitez de leur envoyer des baisers où je-ne-sais-quoi. Le but n'est pas d'avoir l'air niais._

Cordo et moi hochons la tête. Otto et Gliese se mettent en place, et écoutent les dernières recommandations de leur mentor.

**« Tributs à bord, dans trente secondes ! »**

Lydia nous glisse un _« bonne chance », _et s'écarte avec toutes les autres équipes. L'hymne se fait entendre dehors, elle raisonne dans tout l'Ecurie. Le public se déchaine dehors, et le premier char s'avance. Il y a un espace de temps stratégique entre chaque char de quinze seconde, pour que chaque costume puisse t-être vu convenablement. Le deuxième avance, puis le troisième. A mesure qu'on se rapproche de l'entrée, l'hymne, tout comme le public est plus fort. Je commence à angoisser quand le quatrième sort. Ca y est, c'est à nous. Quand le Quatre c'est avancé, nos chevaux commencent à galoper lentement et nous tire jusqu'au dehors. Je souffle un bon coup, et c'est parti.


	17. (Parade) : Le discours du Président

_« Ramsey Foxx, 18 ans, District Sept »_

Nous sortons enfin au grand jour, devant le tout-Capitole. Après des heures d'enfermement, sortir à l'air frais fait du bien. Même si nos tenues sont étouffantes. Enfin, la mienne surtout. Ashleen a hérité d'une simple robe, entièrement faite de feuilles froissées, de toutes les couleurs. Puis son équipe à rajoutée des motifs en bois sur ses bras et ses jambes nues. C'est joli, mais pas aussi impressionnant que ceux devant nous. Moi, par contre, j'ai eu droit à une chemise sans manches en bois, avec un col qui recouvre entièrement mon coup. Mon pantalon est entièrement entouré de lierre, tellement qu'on ne voit même plus sa couleur d'origine. Et on a même eu l'idée de me teindre les cheveux en vert, couleur herbe. Je ressemble à rien. Et le public à l'air d'apprécier.

A peine sommes-nous sortis de l'Ecurie que la foule applaudis nos costumes. J'observe l'immense allée qui nous conduit au Centre d'Entrainement. Elle est recouverte de pétales de roses, et bientôt d'objets divers que les gens nous lancent. Des fleurs, de l'argent, des confettis, des paillettes. Alors que l'hymne résonne dans toutes les oreilles de la ville et que les tambours jouent au plus fort, Ashleen et moi suivons les conseils de notre mentor : On fixe droit l'horizon, sans accorder le moindre regard au public. Ca me parait risqué, mais Teni doit savoir ce qu'il fait. A vrai dire, même sans ses conseils je n'ai aucune envie de sourire à ces gens, de leur faire croire que je suis heureux d'être ici. J'ai toujours cette volonté de gagner, mais la réalité des vingt-trois autres concurrents n'est vraiment frappante qu'à la Parade. Que la plupart nourrissent sûrement les mêmes espoirs de retour que moi. Alors que le soleil est en train de se coucher, notre char arrive au Grand Cirque, et les chevaux accomplissent un tour d'honneur, avant l'apparition du Président sur le balcon. En tournant, je remarque pour la première fois les tenues des Carrières. Ils sont tous magnifiques. Quand le tour est fini, les chevaux s'arrêtent en demi-cercle devant le balcon de la bâtisse. L'hymne prend fin, et un homme entre deux âges apparait au dessus de nous. Je le reconnais aussitôt. C'est Nero Domitius. A la tête du pays depuis une vingtaine d'année. A l'instar de son prédécesseur, Domitius est un homme imposant, plus grand que la moyenne, à qui on donnerait à peine trente-cinq ans pour son physique plutôt avantageux. Pourtant, il doit bien approcher la cinquantaine. Sa frange tombante sur son front lui donne aussi un air jeunot. Domitius est célèbre pour toutes ces rumeurs qui courent sur son parcours. Selon certains, c'est grâce à sa mère qu'il serait arrivé au pouvoir. Elle a éliminé la concurrence de manières diverses et variées, et il paraîtrait même qu'elle fût été la maîtresse de l'ancien Président, et qu'elle l'avait empoisonnée à petit feu, pour convaincre la population que c'est la maladie qui l'avait finalement emporté. Une fois au pouvoir, il se serait mené à des pratiques perverses, puis accusé du viol de Famke Orst, ancienne gagnante. L'affaire aurait été étouffée. Mais, je dois dire, qu'il fallait vraiment oser pour mettre le feu au palais présidentiel, seulement pour justifier son entière amélioration. Selon les habitants du Sept, on ne pourrait jamais connaître un Président pire que lui…

_« Baron Roxen, 17 ans, District Huit »_

Domitius lève la main gauche, et le raffut produit par le public cesse immédiatement.

Il baisse légèrement la tête, alors que les vingt-trois autres et moi-même nous cassons le cou pour le voir.

_Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à tous à l'ouverture des 25__ème__ Hunger Games, et de notre toute première édition d'Expiation. J'aimerai rappeler à tous que cette édition spéciale est là pour rendre hommage à tous ces innocents qui perdirent la vie lors des Jours Obscurs, et nous faire réfléchir. Voyez-tous à quel point nous sommes chanceux de vivre sereinement après la quasi-disparition des autres continents, et pensez que nous ne pourrions peut-être pas survivre à une nouvelle guerre. _

Les Capitoliens applaudissent tous à son discours. « Vivre sereinement ». Ca vaut peut-être pour le Capitole, qui vit dans le luxe depuis des années. Mais nous, habitants des Districts, on ne peut pas dire qu'on a la vie facile. Et pourtant, c'est nous, debout sur ces chars, qui mourront tous d'ici quelques jours. _« Mourir »._ Mon ventre se resserre. Je crois que je réalise toujours pas…Personne ne peut se rendre compte de ça, excepté nous, les tributs. C'est comme se sentir pris au piège dans une boîte, devoir sourire, se rendre divertissant et désirable, alors qu'on sait ce qui nous attend. Et que personne ne peut nous aider.

_Maintenant, tributs, je vous souhaite à tous, la bienvenue. Passez de Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable._

La foule produit un grondement assourdissant. Les chevaux accomplissent un dernier tour du Grand Cirque, et les chars rentrent un à un dans le Centre d'Entrainement, imposant, impressionnant, juste devant nous, et les portes se referment derrière nous.


End file.
